House of Hauteclocque
MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1776) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 The House of Hauteclocque is a French noble family established during the Middle Ages by the lords of the fief of Hautecloque. Haulte clocque in middle French means "High Bell", this explains the familial motto: "On entend loing sonner haulte clocque" (One can hear the high bell ring from far away). The family served the King in the crusades and most recently the battle of Fourtenoy in 1745. This family considers itself to be highly cultured. They are well favoured at court because of their erudition and sense for art. Hauteclocque family have amassed a great fortune through import of luxury goods such as gold, fabrics, sugar and tobacco for aristocratic buyers. They have also had success in making favorable marriages and their skills as intermediaries are often sought after to arrange beneficial marriages for other noble families. The family MOTTO is "On entend loing sonner haulte clocque" (One can hear the high bell ring from far away). THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! If you would like to join this household, consider the following characteristics of this family that you should be able to bring to the RP with your acting! * Keywords; clever, educated, rational, enlightened, courtly, witty, aristocratic, fashionable, plotting, magnanimous, scheming, conspiratorial, social, calculating, proud, tutors, artistic, creative, musical, marriage intermediaries * Hauteclocque family is for a RPer who wants to be aristocratic while pursuing power and status * There are "GUEST STAR" roles which can give a RPer a fastline experiencing short term roleplaying and a chance to develope acting skills quickly. Please be daring and willing to try something new! * VSL Roleplay year starts from the year 1776. The chatarer's age after the RP name is calculated for that year 1776. * The character's titles are given after the RP name. The highest title and how they will be addressed in RP is given in highlighted, bold italic letters. FIRSt ANCESTORS. # Laurent Nompar de Hauteclocque, Comte de Villeroy, Chevalier de Champagnole (1669-1749) deceased - Wife: Marie Cunegondem de Hauteclocque (née de Potier], Comtesse de Villeroy (1692-1753) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # 1. Jean Joseph de Hauteclocque, Comte de Villeroy, Chevalier de Charleroi (June 8th 1707-1760) deceased - Wife; Marguerite Jeanne Sophie de Hauteclocque, (née d'Ambert), Comtesse de Villeroy (August 10th 1727-70) age 49 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Charlotte Gabrielle de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (July 9th 1748 - Feb 13th 1809) age 28y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marie Victoire Amaliê d'Amboise (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Foix, (Feb 3rd 1749-1789) age 27 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: Aimé-Joseph d'Amboise, Comte de Foix (1738 - 1794), age 38y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'AMBOISE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 1. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Amboise) * Henri Roberte de Hauteclocque, Comte de Villeroy, Chevalier de Charleroi '' (March 5th 1751 - Feb 20th 1768) age 25y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * '''Madeleine Antoinette de Hauteclocque, '''''Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Oct 30th 1753-1781) age 23y, unmarried (OCCUPIED by sansai) * Gabrielle Célina de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (August 16th 1754-1803) age 22y, unmarried (OCCUPIED by Scaramouche Dryke) FAMILY BRANCH 2. # 2. Christophe Léonor de Hauteclocque, Comte d'Arras, Vicomte de Moyencourt, Chevalier de Champagnole (Dec 25th 1712-1772) age 64 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Anne Marie Joséphine la Fayette, Comtesse d'Arras (March 21st 1728-1784) age 48y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Theodor Olivier de Hauteclocque, Comte d'Offoy, Seigneur de Duverchy (Mar 10th 1746 - Jan 12th 1789) age 30y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jean Gaètan de Hauteclocque, (May 11th 1748-1749) deceased * Jacques Guillaume de Hauteclocque, Vicomte de Hombleux, Baron de Rouy-le-Grand, Chevalier de Grécourt (April 14th 1750-1820) age 26y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Hugo Valentin de Hauteclocque, 'Comte de Pompogne' , Vicomte de Omiécourt, Chevalier de Potte (May 12th 1751-1793) age 25y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Sidoine Isabeau d'Estrée (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Rochefort (Feb 26th 1752 - Jul 1st 1804) age 24y (OCCUPIED by MariaCaralina) - Husband: Bruno d'Estree, Chevalier d'Antilly, 'Comte de Rochefort' (May 19 1746-1786)age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK-> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) ** Antoinette Charlotte d'Estrée, (May 11th 1772 - Feb 25th 1773) deceased ** Archambault Guillaume d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Jun 13th 1774 - Sep 14th 1792) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Clémont Christophe de Hauteclocque, Vicomte de Herleville, Baron de Vermandovillers, Chevalier de Chuignolles (Apr 12th 1753 - Aug 30th 1784) 23y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Cesarine Adelphe de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Dec 2ndth 1754 - Jun 14th 172) age 22y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Sylvie Bénonie de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Dec 20th 1755 - Feb 14th 1799) age 21y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Sophie Guillemette de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (May 27th 1756 - Sep 30th 1829) age 20y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Alexandrine Euphrasie de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Mar 29th 1757 - Jan 31st 1820) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Felicite Sebastienne de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (May 1st 1759 - Oct 17th 1796) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FAMILY BRANCH 3. # 3. Etienne François de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Châteauponsac, Comte de Dampierre, Baron de Saint-Laurent, Count d'Armagnac (June 1st 1715-1776) age 55y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Jacqueline Isabelle de Hauteclocque (née d'Amboise) (July 3rd 1718-1791) age 52y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON D'AMBOISE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 4. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Amboise) * Dulce Vauthier de Hauteclocque, Comte de Ponthier, Seigneur d'Ardres, Sire d'Estavayer (March 4th 1734 - Jan 19th 1793) age 42y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Vivienne Blanche de Hauteclocque (née de Villeneuve, Comtesse de Pontier (Jun 5th 1728 - Sep 18th 1785) age 48y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON VILLENEUVE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Villeneuve ** Bernard Odon de Hauteclocque, Vicomte de Porcean, Chevalier de Chinon (Jan 6th 1753 - Oct 25th 1820) age 23y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** François Gaston de Hauteclocque, (1754 - 1754) Stillborn ** Gaston Louis de Hauteclocque, Baron de Bourgogne, Chevalier d'Albret (Mar 29th 1755 - Oct 18th 1798) age 21y (OCCUPIED BY emmanuelife) ** Joachim Casimir de Hauteclocque, Baron de Bussy (May 20th 1756 - Oct 1st 1783) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Isabeau Marie de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle Hauteclocque (Nov 14th 1757 - Oct 11th 1775) age 19y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Olivier Pietro de Hauteclocque, Baron de Biches (Nov 14th 1758 - Nov 11th 1769) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Sébastien Gaston de Hauteclocque, Baron de Perreux (Apr 29th 1759 - Dec 31st 1820) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie Hélène de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle Hauteclocque (Jun 24th 1760 - Oct 10th 1780) age 16y, unmarried (OCCUPIED by arabellashergoodromanov) ** Josephe Esther de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Jan 18th 1771 - Oct 5th 1775) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Robert Perrete de Hauteclocque, (1772 - 1774) deceased as an in infant * Louis Henri de Hauteclocque, Comte de Mirebel, Seigneur d’Orvilliers, (Dec 11th 1735 - Feb 12th 1794) age 41y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Marie Alice Emelie de Hauteclocque (née de Potier), Comtesse de Mirebel (Feb 2nd 1738 - Jan 17th 1795) age 38y OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK - > http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) ** Charlotte Bérengère de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Aug 14th 1753 - Aug 15th 1794) age 23y, unamarried (OCCUPIED by mariajosefa.baudin) ** Stanislas Adolphe de Hauteclocque, Vicomte de Vigoux (Oct 12th 1754 - Dec 31 1807) age 22y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Charles Jean Henri de Hauteclocque, Vicomte de Tilly (Aug 19th 1755 - Jan 1st 1821) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Bonne Biellone de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Sep 2nd 1758 - Jan 7th 1798) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Helêne Elpherade de Vergy (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Balleroy (August 5th 1740 - Jan 15th 1793) age 36y, a widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: François Constant de Vergy, Comte de Balleroy, Chevalier de Montfiguet, Baron de Sainte-Marie-du-Mont (May 1st 1734-1765) deceased (SEE MAISON VERGY FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 7. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Vergy) ** Philippe Florent de Vergy, Baron de Balleroy (May 16th 1757 - Jan 16th 1817) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Humbert Honoré de Vergy, Baron de Mérigny (June 9th 1758 - Aug 1st 1800) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Louise Philippotte de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (July 11th 1759 - Oct 4th 1836) age 17y, unmarried, loves poetry and quotes it on every possible occasion (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Julien Jean Constantin, Baron de Véronnes (May 16th 1761-1817) age 16y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jean-Paul de Hauteclocque, (Sep 17th 1742-1744) deceased * Archibald Joseph de Hauteclocque, Comte de Morny, Chevalier de Chateaudun, Seigneur de Lusarches (Jan 9th 1744 - Sep 11th 1788) age 32y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Humberga Geoffroi de Hauteclocque, Comte de Dammartin, Chevalier de Trie, Sire de Mouchy (Oct 26th 1746-1785) age 30y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * François Amalric de Hauteclocque, Baron de Tréprel, Chevalier de Châteauponsac, Seigneur de Rapilly (Apr 11th 1749 - Mar 30th 1806) age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Henriette Marie Charlotte de Hauteclocque (née de Vergy), Baroness de Tréprel (Apr 3rd 1754 - Nov 22nd 1795) age 22y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON VERGY FOR FAMIY DETAILS, Branch 4. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Vergy) * Marie Bernardine Victoire d'Amboise (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Meillant, Dame de Chaumont-sur-de-Loire (May 7th 1750 - Jan 20th 1802) age 26y (OCCUPIED by mistinabella) - Husband: Charles I d'Amboise, Comte de Meillant, Sieyr de Chaumont-sur-Loire, Sagonne, Charenton-du-Cher, Governor of Île-de-France, Champagne and Burgundy (Jun 3rd 1735 - Nov 1st 1802) age 41y (( French politician and military figure)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'AMBOISE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 2. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Amboise) ** Orientine Anne d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Feb 6th 1767 - Mar 16th 1827) age 9y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Jeannette Marquerite d'Amboise, (1768 - 1768) stillborn ** Ignace Joseph d'Amboise, Monsieur d'Amboise (Jul 21st 1769 - Jan 12th 1781) age 7y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marianne Ursule de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Dec 12 1757-1804) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1